Un pas après l'autre
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Destiel - Et Dean lui demande s'il veut l'aimer. S'il veut construire quelque chose avec lui. Un pas après l'autre.


**Hey !**

 **Un peu de Destiel pour vous, pour moi, pour nous. Pour tous.**

 **Avec de gros morceaux de guimauves.**

 **(Et merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, vous me faites avoir des papillons dans le ventre en lisant vos mots doux et tendres et adorables. Merci beaucoup.)**

* * *

 **Un pas après l'autre.**

Dean transpirait.

C'était là. Boule de peur qui grillait dans ses reins. Boule de nervosité. Monstre qui rampait dans son corps. C'était une horde qui piétinait ses organes, liquéfiait sa chaire et aspirait son sang. C'était la violence de son cœur vibrant dans sa poitrine pareil à une entité en pleine possession.

C'était la peur.

C'était tout ce que pouvait faire Dean.

Il avait ouvert la bouche. L'avait fermée. Avait tiré le bord de son tee-shirt. Le triturant. Parce qu'il imaginait tout ce qui pourrait se passer, si ça ne fonctionnait pas. Si jamais il était blessé. Son cœur arraché en dehors de sa poitrine. Sanguinolent. Douloureux. Mortifié.

Cas était entré dans son champs de vision. Son nouveau trench sur le dos. Celui qu'il avait depuis qu'il était revenu du Néant. Et Dean aimait ce trench. Aimait comment il ceignait la taille de Cas, tombait sur ses épaules. Il aimait voir le tissus de la chemise s'étirer, se plier, avec les mouvements de Cas. Il aimait que l'ange porte ce pantalon, _sous_ son trench. Parce que personne ne voyait la façon qu'il avait de se glisser sur les hanches, les cuisses. Sur la peau de cet être éternel. Immortel.

Si vieux.

Si puissant.

 _Bon sang !_ Dean faisait sans doute une erreur. Il allait être blessé. Qu'importe que les lèvres de l'ange ne s'étirent délicatement en le voyant. Que tout son corps ne se tourne vers lui, comme attiré. Aimanté. Parce que l'ange était plus grand. Plus complexe. Plus important.

Plus important que lui.

 _"On s'est aimé, un pas après l'autre."_

Il souffla, se répéta les mots. Les mots que sa mère lui avait murmuré, ce jour-là dans ce parc. Lorsque Dean lui avait parlé. Qu'elle lui avait raconté sa vie, après que Dean lui ait raconté la leur. Celle que Sam et lui vivait depuis. Elle lui avait murmuré, son regard doux, mélancolique. Son regard qui pleurait et aimait et souriait et hurlait. Son regard qui parlait d'elle et John. D'elle et de l'amour de sa vie.

Alors Dean avait attendu, bière à la main. Attendu que Castiel ne revienne au bunker. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus le perdre.

Jamais.

\- Dean ? Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Et la voix de l'ange. Si tendre.

Comme la pluie qui glisse sur le visage. Comme le soleil qui s'échoue sur les cils d'un regard. Comme l'infini respirait. Longuement. Tendrement. Patiemment. L'ange le fixait. Et Dean succombait. Volait.

Alors Dean avait agrippé le peu de courage qu'il avait. Le peu de pouvoir qu'il avait.

Et tendu sa main.

Castiel avait froncé ses sourcils. De cette manière si spéciale. Celle qui ressemblait à un petit chiot. A un enfant. Et Dean avait sourit. Et Dean avait aimé. Et Dean avait soupiré. Fébrilement, il s'était tourné vers l'ange, doucement.

Les deux bracelets en cuir assortis sur sa paume.

\- Cas... Tu veux... (Inspiration. Yeux fermés. Regard perçant. _Courage mon grand_.) Tu veux que toi et moi on... On soit... Plus ?

Et c'était au tour de l'ange d'arrêter de respirer. A lui de fixer Dean sans comprendre.

Et Dean avait sourit. Déçut. Blessé. Parce qu'un ange avait autre chose à faire que d'aimer un Humain. Un _homme_ qui plus est. Un ange devait être dégoûté des mots de Dean. Qui lui demandait de pêché. De chuter. De renier les mots de Dieu.

Ricanement.

Il était stupide...

\- Pourquoi ?

La voix de l'ange brillait d'incompréhension. De questions.

\- Pourquoi avec moi Dean ?

Et Dean n'arrivait plus à parler. Parce qu'un mot et il s'effondrerait. Un mot et il chuterait. Un mot et il hurlerait. Et il ne voulait pas être plus misérable devant Castiel.

Il s'était levé, se jetant presque sur la porte. Il voulait fuir. Eviter les questions. Faire comme si de rien n'était. Jeter ces bracelets stupides. Ridicules. Ridicules. _Ridicules._

Mais Cas avait attrapé son bras. Cas l'avait forcé à se tourner vers lui.

Regard perdu. Mais... Mais... Plein d'espoir ?

\- Pourquoi moi Dean ? Je... Je suis un ange. Un homme. Un... Je ne fais que vous causez des problèmes. Que vous... Te... Je ne suis rien Dean. Un ange sans ailes. Un...

Cas qui levait deux yeux brillants. Envieux.

\- Tu veux vraiment de moi ?

Et Dean l'avait embrassé.

Et Dean l'avait embrassé. Encore. Les mains dans sa nuque. Son corps contre le sien.

C'était une explosion. C'était une violence. C'était une supernovas qui brille, hurle, explose dans l'espace. Silencieusement. Bruyamment. Puissamment. C'était l'infini qui leur demande de recommencer. La vie qui fleurissait dans leurs cœur. Âme et grâce qui demandaient plus. S'échouaient ensembles. Se mélangeaient dans l'univers. S'expensaient dans la pièce. Les englobaient.

C'était les ailes de Cas qui s'étendirent, ombres sombres et majestueuses contre le mur.

C'était les ampoules qui grillaient. Étincelles dans l'air et crépitements divins.

Ils s'étaient écartés. Haletants. Souffles l'un dans l'autre. Alors Dean avait soupiré, son front contre celui de Cas. Inspirant son odeur. La sensation de sa peau sous la sienne. La couleur des yeux de son ange dans les siens, perdus. Mais si heureux.

\- T'as sortit mon cul de l'Enfer pour sauver ma vie. Passer le reste de cette vie avec toi est un juste retour des choses. Non ?

Et Dean avait rit. Et Cas avait sourit. Lentement. Tendrement.

Et le bruit d'un souffle quelques mètres plus loin.

C'était Sam qui les fixait. Le souffle court. La gorde sèche. Et une lueur de bonheur joueuse au fond des yeux. Et Dean avait repoussé Cas, gêné. Les joues rougies de peur. De fierté.

Il avait sortit son téléphone, et là où Dean avait eu peur de la photo, son cadet se contentait d'écrire. De tapoter indéfiniment l'écran de pixels. Le visage pareil à un enfant le jour de Noël.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous !?

\- Je préviens tous ceux qui me doivent de l'argent.

Et Dean bouche-bée. Et Cas qui sourit. Et Sam qui les fixe. Tendrement

Le monde qui brille. Qui expire. Qui les englove et les accueille. Qui les accepte. Qui les attendait. Le monde qui voulait d'eux. Ensembles.

Et alors qu'il s'éloignait, Sam se retourna, plantant son regard dans celui de Dean :

\- Et si tu fais du mal à Cas, je te butes...

Peut-être que Dean le blesserait. Peut-être serait-il maladroit. Mais ils apprendraient à s'aimer. Ensembles. Lui et Cas. Avec Sam et Jack pour les aider.

Un pas après l'autre.


End file.
